


Boys of summer

by r0nj4



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Look I can't tag all characters but believe me they're all here, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, SO MUCH FLUFF, inexplicable amount of mentions of Arya Stark???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0nj4/pseuds/r0nj4
Summary: Jonas is laughing in the chair next to him, clutching his stomach, and for some reason Mikael thinks the sound of it might be his new favorite song.Or, the summer when Mikael learns how to be brave.





	Boys of summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting anything this long, and I'm really nervous? And I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> (A heads up: this story, weirdly enough, contains spoilers for Game of Thrones season 6. In a way.)

He and Even are lying in the grass outside of Elias’s house, the vlog they were shooting now forgotten. Mutta and Adam are shooting hoops, stopping every other minute to complain over the heat. July is remarkably hot this year, by Oslo standards at least. Elias disappeared in search for drinks a couple of minutes ago. 

Mikael is wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt and still, he had to lie down. Even is next to him, squinting at his cell-phone, smiling, typing out something on the screen only to let his phone fall screen-down onto his chest and sigh loudly. 

”It’s too fucking warm,” Even whines. ”How does it even get this warm this far up north?”

He feels fondness seeping through his veins at the wrinkle between Even’s eyebrows. Fondness at being here, in the grass, listening to his best buddy complain. 

”What did Isak want?” he asks. 

Even raises his eyebrows but doesn’t turn to look at him.”Huh?” 

”It was Isak who texted you, right?” he says. ”You only smile like that when it’s Isak.”

Even has closed his eyes, and a small huff escapes him. 

”He’s angry I’d forgotten to buy toilet paper. He had to ask the neighbor for some,” Even says, smiling like a fool in love again. 

Mikael laughs at that. They don’t know each other very well yet, but Mikael likes Isak, thinks he seems smart and funny in a kind of sarcastic way, and ridiculously in love with Even, which is nothing less than Even deserves. 

”I’m happy for you man,” he says.

Even doesn’t reply at first, his smile only growing wider.

”Isak seems really cool. Even though he punched me.”

And then his best friend laughs, because that is who he is, all emotions written on his sleeve.

”He’s cool. He’s just got this adrenaline thing, or anger thing, I don’t know.”

Mikael gets it. He is protective over Even too, so he can’t really blame Isak for that. Plus Isak has apologized for punching him a thousand times already, so by now they’re really fine. 

”It’s cool dude, no stress,” Mikael says, hoping his voice manages to capture the truth of his words. 

”Hey weirdos, we’re going inside,” Adam shouts but neither of them have the energy to actually get up and follow them. 

Even’s phone vibrates and he picks it up, and actually giggles at whatever Isak has written him. Mikael is jealous, he realizes. But not envious _per se_ , not of Isak or of Even, but more of what they have. He is jealous at the interaction, he thinks, the way a text or a phone call can make either of them so ridiculously happy. 

”Even?” he says, apprehensive but determined. 

Even puts his phone back down and looks over at him. ”Yeah?” 

”I’m sorry I freaked out a bit, you know.”

They haven’t talked about it since it happened. They way he had pushed his best friend back and looked at him, shocked and maybe a little dumbfounded, and walked away. And then they hadn’t spoken for over a year. Mikael had tried texting him, but never received a reply. He knows why now, Even has explained to him about his bipolar, how his episodes make him feel, and how none of it was Mikael’s fault. How it was all just chemicals in Even’s brain. 

Even freezes, he always does when Mikael dances around this particular subject. But he has to talk about this now, or he fears that he never will.

”It had nothing to do with you, you know,” Mikael continues, desperate for Even to understand what he has to say. 

”It’s fine, it was all my fault,” Even stresses and Mikael feels a shiver through his spine, because no, it wasn’t all Even’s fault, Mikael was a shitty friend when Even needed him the most. 

”I should have been a better friend though,” he says, shifting a bit in the grass. ”But that’s not even the point. It really had nothing to do with you, I just…” he searches aimlessly through his brain for the right words, not wanting to cause Even greater pain than he already has. 

”Mikael, you really don’t-”

”No, Even, listen. I have to tell you something, okay?” 

Even quiets then, finally, and Mikael sighs, letting all of the air out of his lungs, taking a deep breath again. His fingers tremble and his heart is racing.

”Look, this is really hard for me to talk about. And I haven’t told any of the boys,” he says, pausing to breathe again, because if he doesn’t he surely would forget to and then the panic in his mind will only grow. He is used to it by now, knows how to control it better. 

Even looks over at him, his big sincere eyes piercing him, and nods. 

”It really wasn’t about you, okay? I just don’t - I don’t-” he says and clears his throat. ”I really don’t think about kissing anyone, you know? Or you wouldn’t know, I guess. It’s difficult to explain.”

He has forgotten to breathe for a second and he runs out of air, has to pause again before he ruins it. 

”Like, I don’t want to kiss people. At all. Ever. Sort of.” 

And then there is silence. The wrinkle between Even’s eyes is back and this time it makes him feel terrified instead of fond. 

”I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,” he says because the panic tells him to.

”No wait, it’s fine,” Even says and he has his calm voice, the one that always makes Mikael feel safe. ”What about Lise?”

_Lise._ Sometimes Mikael still misses her, but now she’s studying in Germany and maybe that’s a good thing because in the end it was really difficult for him to deal with her being so obviously in love him someone else. 

”You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Even stresses, and Mikael loves him even more for that.

”It’s okay. I liked her, you know? I did want to kiss _her,_ ” he says. ”It’s so weird to explain. I just… knew I wanted to be with her.”

He sees Even nodding in his periphery, picking at the grass.

”So you have like, romantic feelings?”

”Yeah.”

”And if you have romantic feelings for someone you might want to kiss them?”

”Exactly.”

Music is playing inside the living room, it’s probably Elias who gave up on the idea of drinks in favor of blasting Drake on the highest volume with the windows open. Mikael thinks about Sana for a moment, wondering at how annoyed she is if she is at home. 

”That’s cool,” Even says after a while.

”Cool?”

Even is smiling, squinting at him. 

”Yeah, it’s cool that you wanted to tell me,” Even says, and there is nothing but fondness in his eyes.

And the panic evaporates from Mikael’s body at the sight of it, like a dam being opened and all the water being let out at once. Little by little, with every heartbeat, he feels his mind coming back to him. His muscles relaxing and the anxiety dripping away. And for the first time he fully realizes how much he has missed this, how much he has missed Even. Because no matter how much he loves his other friends, Even was his best one for such a long time; and the things they’ve gone through might not have made them stronger, but it has definitely changed them both, and that isn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

”Can I tell you something?” Even asks and Mikael nods.

Even is smirking, that way he does, taking a few deep breaths as if he is about to tell Mikael the secret of the universe. 

”I’m pansexual,” Even says raising his eyebrows again.

Mikael frowns, but feels mirth bubbling inside. 

”Dude,” he replies. ”You literally have a pan pride pin on your t-shirt right now!”

Even looks affronted at that, raising his hand to toss the grass at Mikael’s face. ”But I never actually told you in person! I thought we were having a moment.”

And Mikael laughs, because there is nothing else he can do, when his best friend is such a ridiculously endearing person. Nothing makes him laugh as much as Even’s feigned sulking, nothing brings as much fondness to Mikael as Even on his back in the excruciating heat, tossing straws of grass, and exposing his heart to him.

 

*

 

The heat wave has subsided slightly a week later as Mikael takes his longboard to Even and Isak’s apartment for the promise of beer and kush. He used to be scared of longboarding in traffic, but has gotten used to it by now, he trusts himself better. It’s eight thirty and still light out, which is definitely one of the perks of life in Norway. He is excited at the prospect of seeing both Even and Isak, albeit still a bit apprehensive about seeing Isak’s friends. They most definitely got off on the wrong foot, and Mikael knows - logically - that he isn’t to blame for that, and yet it still pains him. Mikael was never brave but when one guy punches you and some other guy is pushing at your best friend, even the saddest excuse for a fighter would step up. He still hasn’t really talked to Isak’s squad, because he might be good with people but he was never very good with strangers, and that’s what they still are to him. He’s slow like that. Things take time. He thinks back to the beginning of his and Even’s friendship as his board rolls on the smooth surface of the pavement. Their first shaky steps towards friendship, back in lower secondary school. It had taken them time before daring to open up to each other fully, too. And that's okay. Mikael feels that it’s a good night. As he’s riding his longboard to the soundtrack of birds singing, the late summer night breeze filled with the scent of freshly cut lawns and barbecues, it’s undeniably a good night. 

He rings the door bell and the boy with the curls open, smiling. 

”Hey man,” he says, holding a bottle of beer. 

Mikael isn’t sure about his name but thinks it starts with a J? And it’s not Josef, because he’d remember that, but maybe Jonah, he thinks. 

”What’s up?” Mikael nods and walks in. 

”Dude, you ride as well?” The boy with the curls asks, looking at his longboard.

Mikael feels a bit bashful at that, because really, he isn’t very good at all. And so he says exactly that.

”Still! You should go with me to the skatepark some day,” Curly Boy says with a smile and it makes something swoop in Mikael’s stomach and he isn’t really sure why. 

_Jonas._ The boy with the curls’ name is Jonas, he learns. He feel stupid for not remembering, considering they’ve already fought with each other once, and it somehow feels like bad manners to forget the name of someone you've pushed. Isak calls out for him when they both walk into the living room. Or bedroom. Or room, really. 

”Jonas, please explain to Magnus why I’m not giving him my beer?” Isak says, big smile on his face, and his cheeks a bit rosy. 

He’s a bit drunk Mikael realizes, and for some reason it’s a relief because he despises the tense mood at pre-games where sober strangers hang out for the first time. He spots Even laughing next to Mahdi, they’re both sitting on the bed resting their backs against a stack of pillows pushed against the wall. 

”Halla!” Even says and the rest of the boys join him in welcoming Mikael, exchanging fist bumps and hugs. 

Mikael hasn’t been to the apartment before but he likes it instantly. It has the same feel as Even’s room in his previous apartment, with scribbled drawings and cutouts from movie magazines on the wall. There is a distinct presence of Isak in it too, though. The picture of Jonas. The huge TV. The picture of Isak and Even together. And he likes it, this blend of his best friend and Isak, how the apartment feels warm, welcoming, and even reasonably tidy considering the inhabitants are both adolescent boys. Even is playing Nas from his speaker as well, and that adds even more to the homey feel. If Mikael closes his eyes, it’s almost like being seventeen and back at Bakka again. 

Isak gave up his chair for Mikael and is instead reclining on a pillow on the floor, his back rested against the side of the bed. He’s holding a blunt between his thumb and index finger, taking a slow drag. He passes it to Mahdi who passes it to Even, who graciously declines and shuffles forward on the bed to hand it to Mikael with a raised eyebrow. 

”You always were a bad influence,” Mikael says and Even laughs.

He takes a deep drag, savoring the sweetness of the weed as well as the way the tobacco burns his throat. He could so easily get addicted to cigarettes he thinks, and passes the blunt along to Jonas. 

”Did you smoke together at Bakka?” Jonas asks them both and they nod.

”Even corrupted me,” he answers and hopes he manages to hit the right tone so that the humor behind comes across. When all the boys laugh he exhales in relief. 

”Like Jonas did with all of us,” Isak wags his eyebrows at Mikael.

”What?!” Mikael hears Jonas object next to him. ”Dude, it was literally all Elias’s fault.”

And Isak groans at that, covering his face with his hands. ”Fuck Elias.”

”Elias?” Even asks.

”A dude we used to smoke with,” Jonas explains. ”Total asshole, but good weed.”

”Ah,” Even hums and nods.

They pass the blunt around, discussing mundane things, like how much Isak likes the Hei Briskeby-channel, and especially the video about Mikael’s failed job search, to school and their mutual friends. 

”Hey! Did you guys see Eva’s post on Instagram, though?” Magnus shrieks at some point and Mikael can see Isak smiling bashfully at the floor and Jonas nodding along.

”What did she post?” Even asks.

Mikael remembers Even’s toxic relationship with social media and it saddens him for a moment. 

”She posted a selfie with a caption about how she was inspired by isakyaki’s pride month post, and wrote like… _well, anyways, I’m totally bi._ ”

Magnus is smiling widely and looking like a serious puppy, or maybe that’s just the THC doing things to Mikael’s brain, he isn’t entirely sure. 

”Everyone we know is so gay!” Magnus yells, almost knocking over a beer can out of pure excitement. ”Isn’t it weird though?”

Mahdi’s groan is nearly as loud as Even’s laugh, and Mikael thinks about how much he likes these boys, how he doesn’t really even consider them strangers anymore. 

”Even isn’t gay, though,” Jonas points out, his beer raised as if to emphasize his point. ”And neither is Eva, obviously.”

”Yeah, but everyone we know is like - _so_ not straight,” Magnus says. 

”Literally everyone in this room is straight except for me and Even,” Isak sighs and gives Magnus an exasperated look, which somehow manages to look more fond than anything else.

”Wow, Isak,” Magnus says. ”That’s so heteronormative of you though, seriously.”

And Jonas is laughing in the chair next to him, clutching his stomach, and for some reason Mikael thinks the sound of it might be his new favorite song. 

”Who the fuck taught you that word?” 

”Even did. Even totally did,” Mikael pipes up. 

”Of course,” Isak replies, sighing loudly, his head hanging but a smile tugging at his lips. 

Even’s resting his head against the wall looking smug, winking at Isak.

”You’re isakyaki on instagram? I’m gonna follow you,” Mikael digs his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, quickly typing the name into the search bar on instagram. 

”I’m reggismeggis! Isak has too many followers already, follow me instead.” 

”Dude, are you literally so desperate that you're begging people to follow you on Instagram now?” Mahdi asks. 

Magnus looks confused for a second, looking around the room. ”Huh? No, Mikael is a lot cooler than all of you, I just want to follow him too.” 

”I’m jonas9000,” Mikael feels Jonas bumping his shoulder into his. 

A few seconds later Mikael follows four new people on Instagram, and the same four people have quickly gone from being defined as _strangers_ to _friends_ in the privacy of his own mind.

 

*

 

When he was seventeen Instagram was still sort of new, and kind of a big thing, and it was of Great Importance to have an Instagram presence. Mostly Mikael would lay on his back in bed, head propped up on too many pillows, and scroll through Lise’s feed. She would post pictures of the meals she had, the coffee she drank, the friends she hung out with. Sometimes Mikael were in those pictures, because they were in the same English-class after all and somehow they had become friends. He would tease her about the food pictures in her feed and she would tease him right back about how posh his English accent was. It never deterred him. Once in a while she would post a selfie and that always made Mikael’s heart beat a little faster and something drop in his stomach. Now Lise only posts photos of stacks of course literature, and German buildings famous for its architecture or whatever. When she posts selfies Mikael’s belly doesn’t swoop anymore. And that’s a good thing. Now he lies on his bed, head propped on too many pillows, and scrolls through the feeds of his new friends. He is instantly drawn to Isak’s page, because it has pictures of Even looking ridiculous and in love, and honestly that makes Mikael tremendously happy. Mikael has also developed a soft spot for the several pictures of Jonas that Isak has posted. They make him smile. Maybe because Jonas seems like a good friend, maybe because he seems kind of similar to Mikael in a way, maybe because of some other reason altogether. 

“Have you called them yet?” his mom is asking as she stands leaning in the doorway. 

“Ehm,” Mikael stutters, a bit startled by her sudden appearance. “No.”

His mother sighs and gives him one of her most disapproving looks. He had promised her to call Expericon asking for another chance at an interview, but that was weeks ago now. His mother still asks him every day if he has done it yet. 

“I will!” he promises yet again. “Tomorrow?”

He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question but somehow that’s what happens. 

“Tomorrow? Do you promise?”

And his mother is using _that_ tone again. The stern, yet kind of sad and disappointed, one. The one which is so extremely difficult to argue with.

“Yes. I promise.”

“Good,” she says, smiling. “They won’t be able to resist you.”

It warms his heart, because Expericon is nothing but a call centre that provides work for Swedish teenagers wanting to make easy money in Norway, and like, kids without sense of direction. And the fact that Mikael’s mom puts so much honor in a possible employment from them really says so much about what kind of a person she is. 

“Tidy your room,” she says and smiles before leaving him alone again. 

His phone vibrates in his hand. 

**_Friend request from Jonas Noah Vasquez._ **

The notification makes him feel warm, kind of in the same way hanging out with his boys would, and that’s odd because normally it takes him a lot longer than this to start caring for someone. He presses _accept_ and a message from Jonas drops instantly. 

> **Hey man** ** (Victory Hand )** **me and Isak are heading down to the skatepark. You should bring your board and come with.**

He smiles at the message for a beat, before typing a quick reply. 

> **Sweet, see you there** ** (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)**

 

*

 

He dug his skateboard out of his closet and dusted it off, yet still took the tram down to the skatepark, because he might be comfortable on a longboard but an actual _skateboard_ is a different thing entirely. Now he’s sitting next to Isak on a bench in front of the bowl, watching Jonas’s hair blowing in the wind as he effortlessly rides up and down the sides. They met up an hour earlier and spent some time in the mini ramp, Mikael awkwardly shuffling back and forth. It had been such a long time since he skated for real. After a few turns he finally got it right and it was such a rush that he can still feel the adrenaline racing through his body. 

“Are you any good?” Mikael asks Isak, because Isak hasn’t even brought a board with him, and that’s a bit weird, really. 

He laughs, shaking his head. “I’m terrible. Jonas tried to teach me when we were kids, you know? But my balance is shit and I’m not really brave enough to try again.”

Mikael smiles and nods, happy to listen to Isak talking about his best friend. 

“I can’t believe how you do it. I nearly broke all of my bones, it’s really fucking dangerous!” he says and Mikael laughs.

“I’m not really good either to be honest,” Mikael admits.

He was pretty good when he was younger - he could even do an almost perfect ollie. But then he started his new school and started hanging out with Even who rode his bike everywhere and would rather watch movies than go out and skate, and that was the end of Mikael’s skateboarding career. 

“You looked pretty decent, to me,” Isak says, showing him a photo on his phone. It’s a picture of Mikael mid-ramp, big smile on his face. 

“Nah, you just can’t tell the difference between someone good and bad, I think,” he replies and shakes his head because really, he’s a little embarrassed that Isak is complimenting him. 

Isak who is now staring at his phone.

“Hah!” he says, and angles the phone back towards Mikael.

It’s a text convo between Isak and a contact called **Mannen i mitt liv** and yes, that must be Even. Isak has sent him the picture of Mikael, and Even has replied: _Stop stealing my friends._

“If you’re gonna stare at your phone you could maybe, like, use it to film me instead?” Jonas says as he returns to them, a bit out of breath. “I just managed that new thing I told you about and you weren’t even watching.”

Mikael thinks he sounds way too happy to be mad at Isak for real, and that’s when Isak’s phone starts buzzing. He smiles like an idiot before getting up and walking away to take the call.

“Can they be without each other for like a full hour?” Jonas huffs as he takes the open spot next to Mikael.

And Mikael didn’t think he would ever find himself here, especially not a year ago. But now he’s sitting in a skatepark bonding with this guy over how in love their respective best friends are, and life couldn’t really be better. 

“It doesn’t seem like it,” he replies, chuckling. “Even has that exact face whenever Isak texts him, it’s so fucking hilarious.” 

Jonas laughs and leans back in his seat, taking a deep breath. He’s still a bit flushed from the exertion, but looks very pleased.

“It’s good though,” he says, looking over at Mikael. “Isak was so grumpy before he met Even, and that was definitely more annoying than listening to him being sappy.”

Later, when Isak has returned, dopey smile on his face, they agree to walk to McDonald’s. Jonas calls it a “capitalist shitshow” but still swears by their ice cream-sundaes, apparently. At one point Isak says that Even has talked about how Mikael can somersault and somehow he is persuaded into showing them. He's a bit self-conscious at first, but the feeling disappears as he perfects it on the first go. That night when Mikael gets home, thrusting himself onto the bed, belly full of ice cream, he gets a notification from Instagram. **Jonas9000 has tagged you in a video.** He opens the app and finds the video of him doing a backflip outside of McDonalds, the boys cheering him on in the background. The caption says _Han er rå ass._ And all Mikael can think is that Jonas is pretty cool, too. 

 

*

 

It’s two weeks later when things change. He’s spent two weeks hanging out with Jonas and they have been two of the funniest weeks in his life. Jonas likes to rant, he has discovered. Like, actually go on full on five minute long monologues about what’s wrong with society, and how capitalism is Pure Evil. And Mikael really likes that about him. Mikael has also learned that they have a lot of things in common, too, such as Norwegian mothers and immigrant fathers, and he feels that they have this bond already. Almost like they’ve known each other a lot longer than the couple of months that have passed since that night at SYNG. All of their friends have jobs over the summer but Mikael and Jonas had neither applied the right amount of effort into their job search, so they are sort of left behind. That has proved not to be an entirely bad thing at all, actually quite a good one. Because now that they’re friends, and all their other friends are busy working, they both have someone to hang out with. They’ve spent a lot time at the skatepark, Mikael has even learned how to ollie again. And more than once he’s dared to use his skateboard as an actual mode of transportation instead of only as an instrument for cool tricks. 

Last week they snuck into a house party hosted by someUniversity students and nobody had noticed that they weren’t even invited. Maybe because Jonas had dropped a lot of, what he considers, _fun facts_  about the perks of the parliamentary system over the presidential system in all of their conversations with strangers, so as to seem like an actual political science student. Later the same night Jonas had given him a ride home on his bike, both of them singing along to Frank Ocean playing loudly from Mikael's phone.  _Girl you know you're lost. Lost in the thrill of it all._ And despite the lyrics, Mikael had felt very much at home. 

Now they’re down by the beach, relaxing on towels as the sun dries their skin from the swim they just took. 

“Arya or The Hound?” Mikael asks.

It’s a game they started playing a while back. One of them says two things, like two characters or movies or books, and the other one has to choose. Jonas isn’t really paying attention, though. He’s is on his back, leaning on his elbows, and looking at a girl walking at the edge of the water. She has auburn hair and looks quite pale, but Mikael can tell that she is objectively pretty.

“Wow,” Jonas says and keeps staring.

Mikael wants to throw sand at him so that he will stop staring, and that’s odd because he usually doesn’t care this much when Elias or Adam comments on a girl’s appearance.

“She’s so fucking hot, I’m seriously stunned right now.”

“You don’t seem stunned, you keep talking about it,” Mikael says.

“What?” the pitch of Jonas’s voice always goes a bit high whenever he is passionate about something. 

“I’m just saying, an actually stunned person would be stunned silent.”

And Jonas laughs, raising his eyebrows. “Dude, you and Even are so much alike. She's hot though, right?”

Mikael huffs and rolls over on his stomach. And then he just says it because he and Jonas are friends now and he is tired of pretending. 

“I’m way too ace for this conversation.”

Jonas scowls, looks over at him. 

“Ace?”

Mikael shrugs and doesn’t look at him because it’s way too scary to look into Jonas’s eyes right now. “Or demisexual I guess, I don’t know.”

“Huh!” Jonas blurts out, and it doesn’t really sound harsh at all. “Like, you don’t think people are hot, ever?”

He realizes then that Jonas looks really very sweet when he is confused, and that only confuses Mikael further. 

“Not strangers. Only when I really like someone,” he manages to choke out.

“Oh,” Jonas says and shrugs. “That sounds kind of nice, though? Like, not a lot of distractions? And Arya, by the way. Always Arya.” 

Jonas is smirking at him and it’s so fucking endearing that something swoops in Mikael’s stomach again and that’s when he realizes. 

When Mikael gets home from the beach that afternoon he closes his bedroom door firmly and to the image of Jonas smirking shirtless on a towel, puts a hand down his shorts. And, _fuck,_ this hasn’t happened to him in at least three years, but now everything is going so fast because his dick is apparently really appreciating the image of Jonas Noah Vasquez’s smirk and golden skin. It is over quickly, Mikael making a mess in his boxers. He feels kind of gross afterwards. And he doesn’t think that it’s because Jonas is so obviously a boy, but maybe more because they are friends and it feels like betraying some kind of trust. Also he has sticky patches in his boxers and on his hand and that only intensifies the feeling of disgust. And he thinks that maybe, for the first time, he can fully understand how his best friend had felt after kissing him. He tears off some paper from the toilet-roll on his bedside table and wipes the stains off. He hates himself. 

 

*

 

Mikael thinks it’s funny how Jonas talked about _not a lot of distractions_ when Jonas himself is the only thing on Mikael’s mind. He is at Elias’s house, filming a video with his boys and the only thing he can think of is Jonas’s face, and how much he likes his curly hair. He pictures running his hands through it, feels himself shiver at the thought. Elias has to poke him in the side for his little reverie to end. 

“You’re weird today,” he says, chewing on a carrot. 

He isn’t sure what the Bakkoush’s deal is with carrots, but it’s definitely a thing. 

“Not weirder than you,” Mikael says, shoving him. 

“Why am I the only one concentrating!” Mutta exclaims from the other end of the sofa. 

Even is staring at his phone and Adam is sitting next to Mikael, stroking his hand through Mikael’s hair.

“Are you okay?” he asks, sounding worried. 

Mikael loves these boys so much and not telling them about things is sort of tearing him apart, but it doesn’t feel like an option yet, because nothing is _real._ Sure, he might have a crush on Jonas. And sure, he’s never had a crush on a boy before. But Jonas doesn’t even like him back, not in _that_ way. Telling his boys seems superfluous when his and Jonas’s relationship will never develop any further, so he remains quiet. Adam’s hand carding carefully through his hair, a silent comfort as everything inside of him has turned on itself, gotten all jumbled up. 

“I’m okay,” he says, in the end.

He walks home with Even later, taking a detour for ice cream at McDonalds, and his crush on Jonas might be a new discovery but seeing the cashier fill his cone with soft serve makes his heart ache in a most disconcerting way. Ice creams in hand, he and Even walk together in silence, only exchanging pleasantries about how nice it is that it’s no longer so extremely warm outside. It’s ridiculous. He and Even know each other better than this. 

“So,” Even says after a while, swiping ice cream off his lip with a thumb. “What’s up?”

And Mikael sighs because he hates himself for being so obvious. 

“Did something happen or are you just sulking for the fun of it?” Even aims for witty but it sort of falls flat when Mikael scowls. 

“Let’s sit down,” Even says instead.

“Why are you all so nosy?” Mikael asks and Even only smiles at him.

They take a seat on a bench in the park, the sounds of the city moving slowly around them as the sun sets. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but, like…” Even says, looking soft in the fading light and Mikael thinks this would be a perfect shot if his life was a movie. “I’m always here if you want to talk.”

His life isn’t a movie, though. It’s real, and it hurts. He runs a hand through his hair, tucks it behind his ears even though that’s a look he hates on himself, because right now he needs to get rid of distractions. And his hair is, literally, often getting in the way. 

“I like someone,” he says.

Even looks a bit stunned. And not like Jonas at the beach, because Even is actually stunned silent. Mikael has to look down at his shoes, afraid Even will be able to suss him out from the look on his face. 

”Romantically?” Even asks and Mikael nods, once.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he can practically hear the smile in Even’s voice.

“Telling you or actually liking someone?”

When he looks back up Even is shrugging, licking at his ice cream. 

“Both?” he says.

Mikael feels himself involuntarily smiling because Even somehow always knows the right thing to say. 

“Sure,” he answers. “It’s really fucking stupid though.”

“Liking someone or telling me?” Even asks with raised eyebrows, barely containing his smile. 

“Liking this particular someone.”

“I see,” Even hums and quiets. 

Mikael scoops some ice cream with his tiny spoon, eating in silence.

“It’s not Isak?!” Even asks, terrified look on his face, but Mikael can tell that he’s joking.

It’s that face he does when he’s being dramatic, and usually Mikael is kind of fond of that look, but right now he doesn’t feel anything except how his heart is racing. 

Mikael huffs, shaking his head. “Nah, man. Don’t worry.” 

Even exhales theatrically, hand tightly pressed against his chest. And he realizes that this is his one shot, the only shot he’ll get.

“It’s a boy, though.” 

Even smirks, nodding. Mikael can feel the panic bubbling inside, but he is breathing steadily, and that is the only thing that matters, in the end.

“Is it Jonas?” 

And then his best friend knows. 

 

*

 

Mikael spends a lot of time in front of mirrors, he likes the way a small shift in his stance can change his entire appearance. If someone sees him from a certain angle, he might look completely different. As a child he could spend hours in front of mirrors, practicing a thousand different faces, his identity changing with everyone. Kind of like Arya Stark. He has perfect control over every tiny muscle, knows how to quirk a brow a single little inch, but now as he looks in the mirror all he sees is a boy who looks kind of lost. He takes the hair tie he’s been fiddling with in his hands, brings his hair together at the nape of his neck, and ties it up in a bun. He still looks like himself. And a quirked brow or a bun will never change the way Jonas sees him, but he desperately needs _something_ to change. 

It’s a Friday night and all of their friends are meeting at Sana’s friend Chris’s house for a party. It’s been almost two months since Eva’s birthday in the same house, and since then nothing has really changed except for Mikael himself. He is standing with Elias in the kitchen, drinking beer and laughing at how Mutta had chased after some second year girl a minute earlier. And really that’s very hypocritical of Mikael since Mutta isn’t the only one thirsting after a seventeen year old, but Elias doesn’t know that. 

“I’m gonna find Adam, he really needs to hear about this,” Elias says before shuffling off in search of their friend. 

Mikael wanders around the party, chatting with a few people he meets along the way. At one point he’s talking to Magnus about what a great movie Inception is, and next thing he knows Magnus is making out with Vilde, and he awkwardly saunters off. His phones buzzes in his pocket. 

> **Where are you dude, I’ve been looking for you everywhere?**

And Mikael can feel the betrayal in every inch of his body as his heart picks up speed only at the sight of Jonas’s name on the screen. Minutes later he’s sitting in the bathtub smoking with Jonas and Mahdi. A week ago they were friends, but now Mikael can hardly look at Jonas without noticing something new about the boy. Like how nicely his black button-up fits him, or how his legs look oddly appealing in the trousers he’s wearing. It’s a whole new world. He’s definitely never cared this much about trousers before in his life.As he smokes his body relaxes and it becomes less difficult to be so close to Jonas without panicking. So that becomes his strategy for the rest of the night. Getting as drunk and high as he can manage without fucking something up. It’s a good party, filled with people he’s never really met before. He and Jonas jump into new conversations at every corner. It’s somehow so much easier to talk to strangers when Jonas is at his side.

“This is Jonas,” Mikael says as he introduces him to a group of people. “He can skateboard better than anyone I know and also he’s probably smarter than all of you combined.”

The strangers nod and look oddly amused for some reason, and maybe that’s because Mikael is slurring a bit, he isn’t sure.

“This is Mikael,” Jonas says. “He’s got great hair and ten years from now you will all have seen at least one movie he has directed and you’ll all think he’s a genius.”

He feels warmth in his entire body, a pleasant tingling at the sound of Jonas’s compliments. 

“Trump or Pence?” Jonas turns and whispers in his ear. 

It shouldn’t be a thrilling question, but Mikael’s entire body feels heavy.

“You can’t make me choose between those two!” 

Jonas wags his eyebrows at him before disappearing in search for more beer and the strangers don’t seem very interesting so Mikael looks for someone else to talk to. He finds Even leaning in a corner, talking in hushed tones with Sana, and he doesn’t really feel like disturbing them. Even looks over at him, quickly mouths _you good?_ and Mikael nods. He is overwhelmed with love for Even. What a wonderful best friend, who’s somehow always there to look out for him. He thinks that life should be just like this always, all the people he loves bustling around him, alcohol, and good music. The night sort of disappears in a blur. One minute he’s talking to some girl, asking if she’s seen Jonas. _Yes, the guy with the eyebrows._ And when she says no he keeps on looking, and somehow he gets a bit lost in the sea of people dancing, talking, and drinking. Suddenly the house feels more like a maze than anything else, and so he steps outside to catch some air. 

He sits down, and it feels really nice to rest his legs for a bit, so he leans back on the lawn, rests his head in the grass. The bun in the nape of his neck hurts the back of his head a bit, but the grass is nice and _so soft_ that he doesn’t mind. He’s not really sure if it’s been a minute or an hour when someone rouses him from sleep, but a girl is patting his shoulder, staring down at him.

“Hi,” she says. “Are you okay?”

Mikael smiles at her, because she has very kind eyes. “All good. I’m just lost.”

She is smiling back at him, and it’s a nice smile but not as nice as Jonas’s. 

“Should we find your friends maybe?” she asks him and he nods, and gets up, a bit wobbly on his legs. 

They walk around the house, and Mikael isn’t really registering any faces anymore, only following this girl whose name he can’t remember but who is holding his hand in a firm grip. Then he spots Jonas. He looks so beautiful, even in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. He and Isak are sharing a blunt, laughing at something funny. Mikael thinks it was probably something Jonas said because Isak is funny, but Jonas is an actual _comedy genius._

“There you are!” Jonas shouts and Isak is still laughing. “We looked everywhere for you.”

“He got a bit lost,” the girl says. 

“I’m not anymore," Mikael smiles. "Jonas is here.”

 

*

 

Mikael is sitting in the kitchen, phone in hand, debating in his mind wether to call Expericon or not. He’s home alone. In the end, he puts his phone down on the table and gets up to pour himself a glass of water. Expericon can wait. There are more pressing matters. Like the fact that he texted Jonas an hour ago and asked if he wanted to skate, but Jonas still hasn’t replied. Mikael’s memories of the party at Chris’s are sort of foggy, but he doesn’t recall doing anything too stupid. Like, he thought Jonas’s butt looked very nice in his jeans but he didn’t actually _tell_ Jonas that. And still, Jonas is avoiding him, and that’s fucking terrifying. So Mikael opens up the group chat currently named **Who is a Yousef Acar?** and types. _Who’s down for kebab?_

An hour later Jonas still hasn’t replied but now Mikael is sitting squashed together at a too-small table with his boys, all of them talking over each other. 

“She wasn’t into you, bro,” Elias’s whole hand is pointing at Mutta as he speaks. “Like, get the hint.”

Mutta sulks next to Mikael, so he pats him on the top of his head for comfort.

“We should go down to Mikael’s parents cabin some day!” Adam is practically shouting from the corner.

Even is nodding along, and Elias is stuffing his face with kebab. 

It’s good kebab. They’ve all eaten there a thousand times before. But Mikael really isn’t feeling it today. 

“It was your idea to get kebabs and you haven’t even touched it,” Mutta says, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Are you sick?”

Even is looking at him cautiously from across the table, Elias and Adam bickering in the corner over where they should go the next time all of them are free from work. 

Mikael shakes his head. 

“You’ve been weird for weeks,” Elias says and now they are all looking at him.

Mikael wishes for some sort of supernatural ability. Wishes he could sink through the floor and sort of just avoid this conversation entirely. Suddenly he thinks of Arya Stark again, standing in the Hall of Faces. He wishes he could be more like her, change his face for a day, become someone else. Someone without a crush on a boy with curly hair, big ideas, and an even bigger heart. It’d be nice to have a crush on someone who might actually want him back, for once. Even is looking in his eyes. And they are filled with so much comfort, care, and support, that Mikael suddenly feels brave. He takes a deep breath, because that’s the most important thing, he knows. 

“I have a crush on a boy,” he says and shuffles a piece of onion back and forth on his plate. 

Now they are all quiet, and that _never_ happens. When he looks up again the boys are throwing glances back and forth between him and Even, but Even is only looking at him, with something Mikael’s thinks might be pride in his eyes. 

“Is it me?” Mutta smiles next to him then, breaking the silence while tightening the grip around his shoulders.

And Mikael realizes how silly he was to ever question his boys at all. Because they are the best people in the entire universe. He thinks of Arya Stark, and how she may have some sick skills but she doesn’t have friends remotely close to the ones Mikael has, so really, he’s the lucky one.

Later, when he gets home, the group chat is blowing up with messages.

 

> **Yousef**
> 
> Why am I missing out on EVERYTHING
> 
> **Elias**
> 
> You left, it’s your own fault
> 
> **Adam**
> 
> Miss you (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark )
> 
> **Mutta**
> 
> That’s what happens when you go places without us
> 
> **Even**
> 
> When are you coming home? (Dancer )
> 
> **Yousef**
> 
> Mikael! Mikael Øverlie Boukhal, my man. Do you need some advice? I’m the master of flirting
> 
> **Elias**
> 
> Bro
> 
> **Adam**
> 
> Why are you always so keen on giving Mikael advice?

 

Mikael laughs, because all of his friends are ridiculous.

 

> **Mikael**
> 
> I literally saw you throw grass in Sana’s face once.
> 
> **Yousef**
> 
> …
> 
> **Mutta**
> 
> Woooow (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )

 

 

*

 

Jonas went away to Morocco the next week with Isak and Even and their other friends and Mikael reckoned his heart might be breaking because Jonas still hadn’t texted him back. He just left. Isak posted tons of photos of their trip and Mikael spent an unreasonable amount of time wallowing as he scrolled through them. Magnus smiling at a beach, Isak and Even kissing on a balcony, Jonas skateboarding shirtless in front of old men wearing djellabas. That one made his heart skip a beat. 

Now it’s Eskild’s birthday party and Taylor Swift is playing loudly on the speakers. _I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling twenty two._ Mikael is sitting next to Even on one of the couches in the kollektiv, watching Eskild dance enthusiastically with Eva and Chris. He feels really appreciative over the invitation, but mostly scared about meeting Jonas again. The past two weeks without Jonas have been two of the most stressful weeks of his life. Even has been there for him through it all though, sending reassuring texts in the middle of the night from Morocco whenever Mikael felt the panic closing in on him. _Everything will be okay. You’ll see him soon._

The kitchen in the kollektiv is quiet, and Mikael hangs there alone for a bit, gathering his thoughts. The walls are covered with communist art and some doodles that Even must have left behind after Isak moved out. It calms him. He is leaning against the counter, nursing a beer, when Jonas enters. He’s carrying a six pack and his skin is darker than it was before, and Mikael wants to kiss him until he runs out of air. 

“Trump or Pence?” Jonas asks him, smirking.

And Mikael feels dazed because Jonas is in the same room as him, standing close, acting as ifeverything’s cool even though they haven’t spoken for two weeks. 

“What?”

Jonas opens the fridge and goes through a small battle to fit his beers on the shelves, returning with one in his hands. 

“You didn’t answer,” he says, quirking a brow. “At Chris’s party. Trump or Pence?”

Mikael scowls and takes a swig from his bottle. “Trump is a sexist asshole who molests women.”

Jonas stands in front of him, nodding. “And Pence believes in conversion therapy. But if you _had_ to choose.”

There is singing coming from the living room. Their friends are all singing for Eskild’s birthday and people are cheering. When Jonas pops open his can and takes a sip his long neck is exposed. Mikael curses his treacherous heart for beating loudly in his chest at the sight of it.

“It’s a stupid game,” he says, head hanging. 

Jonas is smiling but looks a bit apprehensive and Mikael isn’t sure why. He feels his face get warm under Jonas’s gaze. 

“Boys or girls?” 

The music doesn’t stop but Mikael thinks that the world must have stopped moving entirely because Jonas is looking at him with big eyes, a little afraid, waiting for him to answer the question. He’s biting his bottom lip and swaying a bit on his feet, but not because he’s drunk, it’s just something Jonas does when he’s nervous. Mikael notices such things. And now he is stunned. Stunned for real. Stunned silent.

“It’s a shitty premise,” Jonas shrugs, shaking his head. “Because you can like both and not everyone is a boy or a girl either, so that was stupid, forget it.”

He makes a move to leave and, in a moment of bravery, Mikael grabs his shoulder and leans in. He kisses him, and even though it’s rushed and chaste it’s still enough to make him breathless. 

“Was that-” he’s stuttering and Jonas is nodding, chasing after his lips again.

He spends the rest of the evening discovering how soft Jonas’s lips are and how much better kissing Jonas is in reality than it could ever be in his dreams. 

 

*

 

He’s been in Jonas’s room a couple times before. It has dark blue walls covered in posters of skateboarders, some hip hop collective Mikael has never heard of, and a vintage one of Che Guevara. He likes Jonas’s room. It feels sort of like Jonas does. Loud, and unapologetic, yet safe, in equal measure. Now Jonas is walking around his room, picking things up at random only to put them down in the exact same spot as before. He’s blushing. Mikael thinks it’s adorable. Last night in the Kollektiv they kissed for what felt like hours, but Jonas had left, claiming he had to help his mother with something early next morning. He had texted Mikael a second after leaving. **Do you want to watch a movie with me tomorrow?** And Mikael has never been on a real date before, but _watching a movie_ is probably the oldest euphemism in the book. 

He’s sitting on Jonas’s bed, scrolling through Netflix, assigned to choose a movie. When he arrived they had hugged, a bit awkwardly, and now Jonas is walking around the room, looking lost. 

“You’ve seen Speed, right?” he asks Jonas who falters, a book in his hand. 

“Eh,” he stutters. “Yeah, but it’s good, we can watch it again if you haven’t.”

Mikael shakes his head, and returns to scrolling. In his periphery he can see Jonas placing the book back on his desk again, right where he had first picked it up. 

“Interstellar?” 

Jonas looks up at him. “Yeah, sure.”

They’re sitting next to each other, shoulders pressed together, as the movie plays out before them on Jonas’s laptop. Jonas isn’t really watching the movie though, Mikael notices, he keeps glancing over at him. 

“Is there something on my face?” he asks after a few minutes of Jonas glancing, momentarily scared that there actually _might_ be something.

Jonas is shaking his head. “I just like your hair like that.”

Mikael has it in a bun. He was a bit scared his hair might get in the way of kissing, if things went that well. Now he feels a bit like he might have jinxed it, considering how stiff Jonas’s shoulder is next to him. Jonas clears his throat.

“It looks nice,” he says, picking at a thread in the duvet. 

Mikael thinks _fuck it_ , fuck everything, and leans in again like he did at the party. It’s a bit difficult with them sitting next to each other, their noses bumping together at first. After a bit of shuffling around they slot together perfectly. Like two pieces of the same puzzle. And Mikael hasn’t kissed someone he likes this much ever before, but right now he’s certain that kissing is the meaning of life. Jonas’s lips are still as soft, his tongue warm and pliant. Mikael hears himself involuntarily making a choked sound, because the way Jonas is stroking his cheek is maybe driving him a little bit insane. His whole body is on fire. Minutes later Jonas is on top of him and they are grinding against each other and the friction is _so fucking good_ he fears he might faint.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Mikael whispers.

Jonas’s hand is stroking him under his t-shirt as he presses rough kisses along Mikael’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers back. 

Mikael’s dick twitches in his boxers and Jonas probably feels it too because he grinds down harder than before and minutes later their clothes are lying in piles on the floor. 

That afternoon, with their limbs twisted together in the sheets and sweat sticking to their foreheads, Mikael learns exactly how beautiful Jonas is. 

 

*

 

Mutta changed their group chat’s name to **Get Mikael the boy 2k17** a couple of days earlier and now Mikael stares at it in his phone for a beat, before clicking _edit chat name_. He types and re-types it a couple of times before he’s proud enough of his finished product. **Guess who got the boy 2k17?** _Save._ The chat blows up instantly.

 

 

> **Mutta**
> 
> Is this real?? WHAT IS HAPPENING
> 
> **Adam**
> 
> I can’t breathe
> 
> **Yousef**
> 
> My advice always works, told you
> 
> **Even**
> 
> ?!?!?!?  (Two Hearts )
> 
> **Elias**
> 
> (Two Hearts ) (Kiss Mark ) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)
> 
> **Adam**
> 
> Real talk, did you throw grass in his face?

 

*

 

”Call Expericon or help me help Isak unclog the drain in their bathroom sink?” Jonas asks him one afternoon. 

They are lounging on the grass outside of Mikael’s apartment. He introduced Jonas to his parents the day before and they had both loved him, instantly. Mikael is certain there is no one as lovable in the entire universe as Jonas, so it wasn’t exactly a huge surprise. The backside, however, is that Jonas is now in cahoots with Mikael’s mom. 

”Ugh,” he whines, plopping his head down on Jonas’s chest. ”We could just lay here instead. Isn’t this nice?”

He props his chin up, smiling at Jonas, who smirks and kisses him on the nose. 

”Expericon or drain,” he says. ”If you have to choose.”

”Why are you so mean? When you could be like me, I’m always so nice to you,” he says.

Jonas is laughing, stroking a hand over his back and nothing has ever made him feel more at ease. 

”You’re very nice,” Jonas whispers. 

They stay like that for a moment, comfortable in the silence and in each other’s arms. 

”I really have to help Isak with the drain, though. You know how incompetent both him and Even are, they’re unbelievable.”

Jonas makes a move to get up, but Mikael rolls on top of him, keeping him in place. The sound of Jonas laughing pinned under him makes something sing in his chest. 

”I hate making phone calls,” Mikael frowns. 

Jonas nods, combing his fingers through Mikael’s hair. ”I know. But you’ll feel good afterwards. Just do it! Straight up. And then you’ll have it over with.”

Mikael feels stupid for asking him to hold his hand through the phone call, but Jonas does it without question. The person on the line says she’s excited to hear from him again and asks him to stop by on Monday. Just like that. And he doesn’t believe in luck, or destiny, but from that day forward he just knows in his heart that everything is easier with Jonas by his side. 

 

*

 

It’s September and he’s sitting on the bench in the skatepark watching Jonas’s hair blowing in the wind as he effortlessly rolls up an down the sides of the bowl. He’s got his phone in hand, filming, making sure it’s angled perfectly so it captures how the sunlight is hitting Jonas’s face just right. When he gets the trick he’s been perfecting right his whole face lights up. He’s cheering, and Mikael keeps on filming because his face is at its best in moments such as these. 

“Did you get it?” Jonas asks, a bit out of breath as he sits down close next to Mikael. 

He nods, angling his phone so Jonas can watch the video. He looks pleased and proud in equal measure and Mikael feels so fucking silly for wanting to kiss his cheeks until his lips hurt. A small battle ensues, Jonas wanting to keep on watching the video, while Mikael is showering his face in tiny little kisses.

“Am I distracting you?” he asks.

Jonas shakes his head, laughing. “You? A distraction?”

He ducks perfectly, escaping Mikael’s lips.

“I’m never distracted,” Jonas proclaims, eyebrows raised.

“Fine, whatever,” Mikael says, sliding away from him on the bench.

Jonas sulks then, finally looking up from the phone. “Sorry.”

Mikael shakes his head, makes a move to get up but Jonas’s hand is keeping him in place.

“Nah, I get it, I’m not worthy of your attention.”

And Jonas is laughing at him, because it’s his turn to chase Mikael now, as he keeps angling his head away, avoiding his kisses.

“Stay still,” Jonas mumbles, but Mikael doesn’t listen.

“Oh, now I’m good enough for you?” he says instead. “I see.”

In the middle of arms and knees and lips knocking together, Jonas somehow manages to capture a picture with Mikael’s phone. Mikael laughing as Jonas’s lips press against his cheek. And they look so stupid and so silly and so disgusting that anyone who ever sees the photo would probably throw up immediately, Mikael reckons. 

“Instagram or Facebook?” he picks up the courage to ask Jonas, who’s busy tweaking something in the photo, changing the contrast or lighting or whatever.

He looks up at Mikael, a bit confused before he understands. It’s not like everybody doesn’t already know about them, because they do, but Mikael is still a bit afraid. And Jonas has told Mikael of how scared he was at first too, in the beginning. He’d spent a week in Morocco confused over liking a boy, before returning home and coming out as bi to Isak as they had sat eating kebabs on a bench. Mikael found this inexplicably endearing. But this is different, Mikael feels, because he doesn’t want to pressure Jonas into something he isn’t ready for. It’s scary, but there really isn’t anything he wants more than for the whole world to see how much he loves this ridiculous boy with the ridiculously big heart. 

Jonas smiles at him, the sweet smile he only ever saves for Mikael.

“Instagram.”

Before posting, he captions it: _if lost, please return to jonas9000._

Because that’s the only truth he really knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! You're a champ. 
> 
> I would like to give a shout out to [biboyjonas](https://biboyjonas.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Without their amazing Jonas/Mikael edits, [this](https://biboyjonas.tumblr.com/post/161273848448/i-would-die-for-this-pairing) post especially, this story wouldn't even exist.  
> Also, I'm not demisexual. If I'm way off mark in this fic please do not hesitate to shout at me in comments! Do not hesitate to shout at me about anything, really. Like how Mikael and Jonas would be the world's softest boyfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](http://a-station-on-your-way.tumblr.com/)


End file.
